Identity Crisis
by BERRY-chan333
Summary: She was accepted into the most elite school for young Tokyo socialites and had to pay zero tuition. She had the affections of the most handsome and talented boy in school. She was on the road to becoming a famous actress, her life long dream. What did it take to achieve all this? A lot of lies and an identity crisis. AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Strange Introductions

Chapter One: An Interesting way to Meet

**AN: This is my first fan fiction ever and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, music, lyrics, brands, famous quotes, and other stuff mentioned in this story. I only own the plot, ideas, dialogue, internal monologue, and so on and so forth.**

Kyoko shyly walked through the entrance to the LME Arts Academy for the young and wealthy socialites of Tokyo. It was her first day at her new school and already she felt a sense of dread. She had been accepted to this academy on a full scholarship because of her somewhat acting and singing skills and she knew she would never be as good as the wealthy kids that roamed the school grounds like panthers out for their pray.

Kyoko had come from an unbelievably poor family in Kyoto and her mother abandoned her at a young age. She learned to cope with her life on her own and started working at a neighboring inn as a kitchen helper after school. The owners of the inn were the parents of a school friend of Kyoko's and they took care of her out of pity. They let her live with them in exchange for her work. She never asked for much but she secretly dreamed of becoming a star one day. Her greatest pleasure was looking at old fashion magazines the family threw out and imagining what her life would be like if she was rich and famous.

One day at the end of school, the drama teacher had overheard her helping her friend Moko with her monologue for the school play. They were rehearsing an argument scene and Kyoko passionately acted out her role, crying out in agony when Moko's character slapped her. The drama teacher was truly impressed and offered Kyoko a spot in the Drama club. Kyoko couldn't believe that someone had found talent in her plainness but she joined anyways. At the end of the year Kyoko's teacher told her that she should apply to an art school in Tokyo instead of coming back to her regular high school for her sophomore year. After a long summer of practicing her singing and acting she had auditioned and made it into LME thanks to the kind hearted head of the school Lory Takarada, with a full scolarship. The best part was that her best friend Kanae "Moko" was also accepted.

Kyoko looked around astonished at the sight. Even though she had come for a tour over the summer and lived here for the past few days, the campus always was able to take her breath away. The campus was extraordinary and didn't resemble her old high school at all. It screamed upper class and the sports cars of the upper classman parked in the school's long driveway looked like they belonged to movie stars. They probably did belong to future movies because everyone who went to this school was immensely talented excluding her. Kyoko couldn't believe that she was accepted into such a place. All the girls were beautiful in their expensive makeup and classic preppy haircuts. Everyone had to wear uniforms at LME but she looked drab compared to all the rich girls because she just couldn't sport the sophisticated look these girls rocked. They all wore the same black and dark pink uniforms, blue for the boys, but Kyoko didn't have any of the accessories and name brand goods the other girls had. No matter what, she was glad that she had to wear a uniform because then it would take longer for people to realize that she was just a poor and boring scholarship student. The uniform was made out of quality materials including a white silk button up blouse, black cashmere cardigan, black and pink blazer, short pink dress skirt, and white silk stockings. Uniform shoes were provided but they were optional to wear and most girls wore high heels. The uniform was provided to her from the school and Kyoko was overjoyed to be wearing clothes that were expensive. The first day she got her uniform she didn't take it off the whole day. Besides the uniform, Kyoko had tried to mask her plainness as much as possible, she had even let Moko dye her hair a light auburn/copper color and cut it short to make it trendier. Moko had also forced her to go shopping for some accessories that would make it seem like they belonged in the upper class atmosphere. Kyoko bought a simple but cute brown satchel for school, matching "diamond" bracelets with Moko, and her splurge was a small bottle of Chanel perfume which she had to save up for a whole year for. When they walked into the store that sold the perfume the salesperson eyed them suspiciously thinking they would steal something. When Kyoko went to the register to pay the lady gave her a cold stare. She was probably thinking how such a plain little country girl could afford Chanel. She truly couldn't but decided to spoil herself. Kyoko thought it was unfair for her expensive uniform to smell like drugstore body spray.

The best thing about LME academy was that it was also an optional boarding school because of exchange students and other students that came to study in Tokyo. Kyoko would live at school and have her own room right next to Moko's in the east wing. She had never truly had a place to call her room before and when she saw the fully furnished dorm room back in August she had cried tears of joy for hours on end.

"_Kyoko look at the view. Isn't it refreshing?"Kanae sighed as she stared out the window._

"_Never mind the view Moko, come here and feel this blanket on my bed. It feels like the belly of the little white rabbit we used to play with on your uncle's farm in Kyoto!" exclaimed a super hyper Kyoko._

"_That rabbit was later turned to stew Kyoko." Kanae said with a playful frown._

"_Maybe it was turned into a blanket," Kyoko giggled as she absentmindedly stroked the throw on her bed._

Kyoko pulled out her little beat up hot pink cell phone and looked at the time. The muffin she had gotten for Moko from a French bakery down the street was already cooling. The school had a cafeteria but she knew her best friend loved muffins. Kyoko only had 15 minutes before the first day of school officially started. Moko was nowhere to be seen and the students were slowly making their way inside the grand school building. After waiting for a few more minutes she decided to get to class. Kyoko decided to cross the driveway and take the back entrance through the garden and the library. Maybe she would find Moko there. She was just about to cross when a sleek silver Porsche came zooming into the driveway and scared her half to death. She jumped back just in time for the car not to run over her foot but lost her balance and dropped her phone on the ground instead. She cringed as she heard the crunching of her phone as it shattered under the tire of the Porsche. Her face turned crimson from anger and embarrassment.

"Great! Just great!" she mumbled under her breath as she watched the car come to a sudden stop with a scream from the tires. A tall handsome stranger came out of the car and ran to her side.

"I am so sorry! I thought I was going to kill you! Are you alright?" the stranger asked.

She looked up into midnight colored eyes and long black locks that fell in front of his face. Kyoko had an urge to brush back this stranger's hair. She quickly nodded and looked down, her blush deepening. The stranger took her right in his and examined it.

"You hit your hand against my side mirror and that made you drop your phone. I am really sorry. Does your hand hurt? I am a really big idiot I know. I just didn't expect to see anyone walking in the driveway. You must be new if you have the guts to walk in the driveway. I'm Ren Tsuruga, head student of the drama department by the way," the stranger introduced himself and blew cold air on her wounded knuckle.

Kyoko closed her eyes in pain and frustration. Who did this guy think he was, no matter how rich or handsome he was? She was going to be late for her first class.

"Well Mr. Tsuruga," Kyoko said calmly as possible as she glared at him. "I am going to be late for my first class, which ironically is Drama, so you can give my teacher an explanation as to why I am late."

Just then the bell rang.

**AN: So what did you think? Thumbs up? Please R&R!**


	2. Rumors

Chapter Two: Rumors

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews so far. I forgot to double space the last chapter obviously so I am really sorry if it was hard to read. Sho will probably come in to this story to mess with Kyoko's mind later on. If you have any suggestions on how I can make my writing better please review. I appreciate constructive criticism! I am really trying to sculpt this story into something good so please bear with me!**

Kyoko cursed under her breath as she heard the bell ring. It was her first day of school and already she had tarnished her record. Hopefully this boy could help her get out of this mess. On top of everything her cell phone was definitely a goner!

"Fine, I will help you. I did cause you harm didn't I? It is the least I can do. I need to park my car so hop in ok? And about the cell phone, I am really sorry; I will pay for another one. In fact you deserve an iPhone," Ren explained apologetically.

Kyoko didn't quite understand why she felt like she had to prove herself in front of this boy, but his actions angered her. He acted like nothing happened, like it was his entire fault and not hers for running across the driveway.

"It is no problem anyways. That old thing was my replacement phone, my android is getting fixed," Kyoko lied.

"Well just ask if you need anything. Come on lets go."

Kyoko got in the car and settled into the plush leather seat. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from her lie. Why did she tell Ren she had another phone? Kyoko didn't want him to think of her as a poor girl and start to pity her. She felt guilty about lying to him though. Kyoko quickly dismissed the thoughts in her head. She was sure that she wouldn't talk to Ren after this incident anyways. Kyoko realized that the car had stopped moving. Ren was looking at her intensely like he was trying to figure out who she was. She started becoming uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"You still haven't introduced yourself you know," Ren stated bluntly.

Kyoko realized that she still hadn't said what her name was and felt stupid.

"I'm Kyoko Mogami, sophomore, sixteen years old. I am into acting and music," Kyoko explained quickly and thoroughly as if she was a programmed robot.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mogami. I am a senior this year, so I will be helping out with your drama class. Besides your drama teacher is also my drama teacher. You have Mr. Yashiro right?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Now can we please get a move on because I am very late for class," explained Kyoko.

Ren guided her towards the door. She vaguely knew where she was going and wasn't going to get lost but he ushered her like she was some sort of cattle.

Kyoko was slightly annoyed at the boy's expression. He looked amused and entertained by her responses. When they got to the classroom she took a deep breath. Hopefully Mr. Yashiro was nice enough to excuse her tardiness. Ren opened the door but waited for her to enter. He gave her the _ladies first_ look and she quickly scurried in. Ren came in after her and smiled at her teacher. Everyone in the class was staring at her. They were probably wondering why she had come late on the first day of school accompanied by the most talented student actor. Many of the girls in the classroom openly glared at her. Kyoko guessed that they probably had crushes on the handsome senior.

"Tsuruga glad that you can join us. You are going to help the sophomore drama class this year right? I want you to show them your talent. And who is this little bird? You must be the only one I marked absent, Kyoko Mogami right? Do you have a reason as to why you are late my dear?" the man asked kindly.

Ren replied before she could explain herself, "I almost ran over Ms. Mogami in the driveway please excuse her sensei."

The man look curious and surprised but he didn't ask any questions. Mr. Yashiro was a very young teacher, maybe in his early twenties. He seemed bubbly and energetic. He told her to take a seat and beckoned Ren to a chair next to him. Kyoko looked around the classroom and spotted Moko in the back looking at her with a smirk that meant she had some explaining to do. She quickly sat next to her friend and focused her attention to the front. She was still mad at Moko for ditching her but at least her friend made it to class on time.

"Class, for all of you who don't know, this is Ren Tsuruga from the senior drama class. He is going to be a somewhat student teacher this year and help me out with developing your acting skills. Ren is very talented and one of my favorite students," Mr. Yashiro explained.

Kyoko let out a deep sigh. Not only did she lie to the boy, she was stuck with him for the rest of the school year. At least it was only one class.

The rest of the class period Mr. Yashiro gave time for everyone to introduce themselves. Most of the girls flocked around Ren and asked him questions about movies but she just sat and read the schedule for the year. In addition to performing classical Japanese plays, the class would also be writing their own drama and collaborating with the seniors to preform it. The freshman and juniors did a similar thing.

Kyoko felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ren gazing down at her with sincere eyes.

"I was just wondering if your hand was okay," Ren asked softly.

"Thanks for asking. It's fine it's just a scratch," Kyoko replied quickly.

"You know Ms. Mogami if you were another girl you would have made a big deal about this. Maybe you would have made me carry you to the nurse's office just for my attention. You are definitely different," Ren stated and left before she could reply.

What was wrong with this guy? What did he mean when he told her she was different? This guy either had a big ego or he was just surprised that she hadn't caused a lot of drama. Was everyone in this school over reactive?

Kyoko heard the bell ring and quickly got up to leave. Moko was waiting for her in front of the class and she asked about what was going on between her and Tsuruga.

"Nothing happened Moko. There was just a small accident in the driveway that's all," Kyoko explained to her interested friend.

"Fine don't tell me anything now but I will nag you about it later when we get to our rooms," she said mischievously.

The rest of the day passed without commotion but the whole school was talking about her little encounter with Ren in the driveway. Supposedly she had thrown herself in front of his car. Kyoko didn't even know who he was till today and she had no reason to risk her life. Kyoko felt her temper rising. Ren must have told his friends that she had thrown herself at him even though he didn't seem like the type. She saw him talking to his friends in the hallway and grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Tsuruga since you seem to be all mighty at this school, do you mind clearing the rumors that are circulating around about the incident between us this morning?" she asked angrily.

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"What rumors do you have in mind Ms. Mogami? You seemed to be disturbed," he chuckled.

"For the most part I did not throw myself at your sleazy Porsche just for your attention Ren!" Kyoko exclaimed and stormed off.

Everyone in the hallway stopped talking and watched as Ren Tsuruga chased after a girl in the hallway. The most popular senior was chasing after a simple sophomore girl. She had called him by his first name. She was probably yet another rich girl who had been accepted to LME because of her father's money not her talent. Nobody knew that Kyoko had a full scholarship and came from a rough childhood, nobody including Ren.

**Is it good so far? Please read and review my friends! **


End file.
